Saber saws of the above-mentioned type are generally known and are used especially by installation technicians for plumbing, heating and air-conditioning work, as well as by carpenters and joiners. Saber saws are also referred to as reciprocating saws or jigsaws. The most widespread uses for such saws include demolishing old structural elements and cutting pipes, lines or the like. When it comes to cutting metal pipes, there are special guide devices that make it easier to create a straight cut. Depending on the selection and properties of the saw blade, different materials can be processed. The selection includes saw blades for metal, wood, plastic, green cuttings, as well as diamond-segmented saw blades that can even cut through ceramics. Moreover, there are also special saw blades with HM-tipped blades. They are often driven by an electric motor that drives an eccentric by means of a gear. A connecting rod runs on this eccentric and it converts the rotational motion of the motor into a straight thrust for the saw blade. Such a saber saw and the associated drive are disclosed, for example, in German Preliminary Published Application DE 10 2010 038 343.
Due to the masses that are reversibly moved inside the saber saw by the drive, undesired unbalances occur that can often lead to almost uncontrollable handling of the saber saw as well as, in extreme cases, to damage to individual components of the saber saw. In order to compensate for these unbalances, mass-balancing weights are normally positioned at appropriate places on certain components of the saber saw. A saber saw with such a mass-balancing weight is disclosed, for example, in German patent DE 103 58 033 B4. This document of the state of the art especially shows a drive arrangement for a motor-driven saber saw that has a motor drive and a gear mechanism to convert a rotational motion of the motor drive into a reciprocating motion. This drive arrangement has a transmission member with an eccentric driven member that cooperates with a reciprocating drive means for a tool. The transmission member is held by means of a bearing element so as to be axially secured on a bearing base. In turn, on the transmission member, there is at least a second eccentric driven member that cooperates with a mass-balancing element, whereby a sliding bearing surface is formed on the bearing element for the mass-balancing element.